


Fully Stuffed

by TigerKinks



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Rubs, F/M, Fluff, Overeating, Stuffing, chubby robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-07 01:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18227954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerKinks/pseuds/TigerKinks
Summary: Chell comes home with a surprise for Wheatley, but he’s already glutted to his max!





	Fully Stuffed

He closed his optic, huffing and panting. He ghosted his hands over his over filled stomach, trying in vain to ease the sickness. 

Yet still he wanted more.

He was so full, but he always found himself wanting more. He slowly adjusted himself so that he could sit comfortably. 

Wheatley was in his room, in Chell's house. He was currently bloated and sick, reclining against the pillows on his headboard. He stifled a burp, and returned to his quiet little huffs of discomfort. 

Chell was gonna be pissed. Now, he hadn't spent HER money on food, he'd spent his own allowance. But Wheatley had become very proficient in bargain hunting, and naturally when he saw the 99 cent store... he bought as much junk as he could. 

99 cents for a box of 18 snack cakes, 99 for some soda, 99 for candy. He spent quite a lot, and as soon as he made it back home, he binged.

But that wasn't enough for Wheatley. The foolish glutton ordered pizza as well, despite knowing that he was already full. 

Now he felt like he was gonna burst. 

The android had given up on wearing clothes, finding his belly far too big for any of his shirts. His pants button had long since departed, the halves obviously not going to meet anytime soon. He had removed his outer chassis, the metal piece was getting harder and harder to wear. 

Part of him felt wonderful, stuffed to the gills, safe. But Chell had been very clear about his habits. He wasn't allowed to overeat. (Unless of course Chell didn't mind taking him to a buffet and then getting kicked out of said buffet) 

He dreaded her coming in and finding him like this. Shame flooded in. He was a fat loser who didn't have a job and relied completely on his lover for everything. His stomach lurched, an awful sound roaring from within his rotund middle. He couldn't help but let out a whine. 

He forced himself up, heaving. 

"Blimey..." he hiccuped. "She's gonna have my head." He looked over the massive globe of artificial flesh. He sighed. 

It took him quite a bit of effort to stand. He made a slow waddle towards his dresser. He had to have something, anything, that would fit. Right?

He searched for the biggest shirt he owned. It was a button-down flannel, lilac and lavender. He slipped it on, sucking in his stomach as far as he could. 

It was snug, but still fit. Wheatley relaxed. His belly did push apart a few of the buttons but he knew just how to fix that. 

He went into the closet and found his favorite sweater. It was his favorite because of how baggy it was. Chell certainly wouldn't be able to tell if it was fat or fluff! Brilliant!

Wheatley felt proud of himself. He waddled back to bed and sought to take a nap. He closed his optic, and faded.  
\--

 

The sound of keys jingling awoke him. He heard Chell drop her bag in the other room. He sighed, pulling his pillow over his head. 

Chell knocked on his door lightly. "You in there?" 

Wheatley yawned. "Yes, love." He absent mindedly rubbed at his belly, before remembering and pulling his sweater down. 

Chell entered. She had a bright smile on her face. She trotted over to the bed and kissed his cheek. 

He wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms and hug her, but he knew that likely wouldn't be such a good idea. 

"Have you been sleeping all day?" She asked, sitting on the bed beside him. 

"Mm? Oh no, just a nap, love." He smiled. 

"Lazy bot." She teased. 

"Smelly human." He replied.

Chell folded her arms. "So... I brought you something..." she looked away nonchalantly.

"Oh? You didn't have to, love." He felt so genuinely grateful for her, she was so generous. 

Chell motioned for him to follow her as she stood and walked out. When she was out of eye range he pressed his belly, stifled a burp and made his way after her. 

It was hard just to walk, it took everything in him not to waddle. 

"Surprise!" Chell had bought a large cake, it was set on the coffee table. It had two tiers and was ornately decorated. 

Wheatley stood there, optic wide. 

"I saw it at the bakery, and considering how well you've been controlling your appetite, I thought I'd let you indulge." Chell smiled.

Wheatley wanted it. 

"You- f- for me?" He stuttered. 

Chell chuckled. "Come on, it's alright." She took his hand and pulled him to the sofa. 

She wanted him to eat it right then. 

"You can have as much as you want. If you want to eat it all go ahead." She pecked his cheek. 

Wheatley was still stuffed. His belly took a while to digest when it was packed full, and he was about to stuff more in. 

It was either a dream come true, or an awful mistake. Wheatley smiled, hugging her. He had to take care not to have his belly touch her, she'd certainly realize how stuffed he was. 

Chell handed him a fork and sat beside him. She turned on the TV. 

Wheatley started to eat. Immediately his artificial taste buds were overloaded with the sweet flavor of cherry and almond. He smiled, holding the fork in his mouth. He really wanted to pull up his sweater and just rub his belly a little- but he knew better.

"Like it, hon?"

He nodded. " 's really good." He swallowed, immediately going for more. 

It had a nice cherry mousse filling, that Wheatley found divine. Even if his belly was stuffed this- this was too good to pass up. He forced on. 

It wasn't until his sweater started to feel tight that he slowed down. He burped, and leaned back. 

"You alright? This much never seems to effect you usually, are you ok?" Chell asked, noticing his discomfort. 

Wheatley didn't want to admit he'd binged earlier. He sat up again and forced a smile. "Oh no, love, I'm just fine. Just needed a break." 

Chell's expression relaxed as she turned back to the T.V. 

He continued, still ignoring his stomach's churning. It was delicious though... The outside was sprinkled with white chocolate and candied cherries, a sweet cherry syrup crisscrossing the surface. 

It was so good. 

So he continued, forcing more in than he'd ever done before. His stomach eventually pushed his sweater up, as three buttons popped off his shirt. He hiccuped. He was only a third of the way finished. 

But he knew Chell would be suspicious if he stopped so soon. He leaned back again, huffing. He had never been this full before, his stomach ached and churned. He stroked the engorged organ, sweat pouring off him. 

"Wheatley- you okay?" 

He nodded, forcing his expression to his normal bright smile. He once again leaned forward. He needed to... he had to... Chell stopped his hand. 

She pushed him back. "Take a break." 

He nodded gratefully. 

Chell stood and entered the kitchen. She brought him a gallon of milk. "I know you don't need a cup." 

Wheatley smiled. He was gonna be sick... He felt like he was gonna explode...

He took the milk and tipped it back, drinking a few sips. The milk did settle his belly a bit. As soon as he finished he belched. "Sorry love-" he panted. "Must've swallowed some air with that-" 

Chell arched a brow. "You're sure you're okay? You look a little sick."

He stifled a burp. "I'm- fine love..." he lied blatantly, and started again.

Each bite sat heavily in his middle. More and more, it was so delicious but it hurt so much.

"Wheatley- you're getting pretty big. . ." Chell commented. 

Wheatley nodded in acknowledgement, but didn't stop. He felt if he stopped he wouldn't be able to start again. 

Chell scooted next to him. Her hands found the taut flesh of his belly. The moment she touched his belly she gave him a look. 

"You really ARE full..." she prodded his belly. He moaned. 

"Oh- love-" he belched. "Please don't do that..." 

Chell stopped his hand again. "You should stop- I mean you feel so full- you're so big-" She stuttered. Her cheeks became a slightly darker color as she blushed. 

"No- I'm good- urp- truly, I'm alright." His voice was forced. 

Chell's hands returned to his taut tummy, pulling his sweater up more, and unbuttoning his shirt. He warned her to be careful once again, still chewing on another bite of cake. 

He reached for the milk and took another swig. Chell could literally feel his belly swelling with each bite. His stomach filled his lap, the unbearable tightness being rubbed away by Chell's tender hands. 

Finally, he took the last bite and sighed. Victory. He slipped his sweater and shirt completely off, his big belly jutting out. 

He grabbed the milk and chugged it. He seemed completely unaware of the longing look on Chell's face. He swallowed the last gulp and burped. He relaxed his belly, sighing heavily. 

"Wow big guy..." Chell whispered. 

He leaned back and closed his optic. It ached. His belly churned and gurgled, and it all hurt. He rubbed at the fat, still panting. His breaths were incredibly labored, as though it was hard to just breath. 

A few tears slipped from his optic. He groaned as a tremor wracked his belly. 

"Wheatley- I've seen you eat that much before- how are you so big?" 

Wheatley didn't answer, hands running up and down the bloated mass. He was so full... 

"Wheatley? Did you binge?" 

Wheatley opened his optic and the shame on his face was evidence enough. "Yes."

"And you still ate that!?" She jumped up. 

He hiccuped. "Please don't be mad- I just- I'm-" 

When sitting, Wheatley was about eye level with Chell when she stood. She took his face in her hands and kissed him. 

He sat shocked, cheeks lightened to a bright blue as he blushed.

"Come on, mister." She turned around and began walking away.

He stood, following his mistress. He gulped. Even if she kissed him he definitely knew he was in trouble.

They went into the room and Chell immediately forced him into the bed.

"What are you-" 

Chell shushed him. She stood beside the bed and began massaging Wheatley's massive gut. Her tender hands kneaded the fat and made him moan. 

He was big and fluffy and just so stuffed. 

Chell bit her lip. This was better than she’d hoped. She’d bought that cake because damn it she wanted to see Wheatley full again... he was always so delightfully submissive and always so sweet. 

Now he was stuffed beyond his usual limits. Every inch of his artificial flesh was pulled taut. Chell grabbed some of the fat and jiggled it. 

Wheatley hiccuped and groaned, but didn’t complain, readily enjoying her attention. She prodded and squished his belly, giving him all the attention he ever wanted. 

“Greedy today, weren’t you?”

He hiccuped, and nodded. He’d been full to begin with... his rotund tummy churned and gurgled loudly. 

Chell leaned down and kissed his stomach. He swore he saw stars. 

Wheatley arched his back, leaning into her touch. He huffed and purred, pleasure and pain intermingling. 

Chell crawled into the bed next to him, pressing the tips of her digits into his flesh. 

His breath hitched. “Careful...” he moaned.

Chell chuckled at that. “You wouldn’t have a stomach ache if you didn’t binge, would you?” 

The only reply she got was an airy whimper. 

She grabbed his fat, rather hard. Wheatley made a strangled gasp, hand lifting to cover hers. 

Chell decided to have some fun with her bloated friend. 

She straddled his thighs, slightly leaning her upper body against his overfilled stomach. 

She grinned madly, patting the side of his belly. 

A three tier chocolate cake, plus however much Wheatley had stuffed himself with, ooh she was so happy right now. 

He looked so heavy and she could tell he was beyond his usual limits. Well beyond. 

He couldn’t do much to stop her and simply gulped. 

She leaned onto his belly, pressing each and every little bubble until he hiccuped and burped. She even happened to have a chocolate bar in her purse which she teased him with. 

Her wide circles felt amazing though, and despite having eaten more than he ever had, Wheatley was rather happy.

Chell remembered how much he loved being praised and decided to indulge him. 

“You did so well. I’m impressed.” 

Wheatley’s optic brightened, and he looked around his stomach to try and get a good look at her. 

Chell was amused by that and giggled. “Look at you, I haven’t ever seen you so big. You just couldn’t give up that cake, could you?” 

Wheatley nodded, letting his head fall back on the pillow. He was tired of trying to look at her, his massive belly blocked his view. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you big boy.” 

Wheatley very much liked being called ‘big boy.’ Something snapped into place and he began to smile, the ridges on his cheeks lightening to a brighter blue. 

Chell got off of him, but her hands didn’t leave his overtaxed belly, still squeezing and pressing lightly at it. 

It was incredibly comforting, Wheatley realized, as he let his optic slide shut. He let out a breathy sigh, tinged with the remnants of a moan. 

He felt so safe, with her, warm and stuffed to the brim. She was gentle and kind and he just loved to feel safe. 

Relaxed, and pleased, he began to purr, not like a cats, but more of a low robotic hum in his chest, a noise he only made when he was content. 

Chell kissed the crest of the globe, rubbing the sides of his belly. 

“You did amazing. I’m really glad you did that.” 

And Wheatley felt amazing, and was too, glad he’d done that.

He soon fell into a food coma, with Chell still rubbing at his belly. She wasn’t really doing it for him anymore, but because she couldn’t help but want to play with the tight swollen gut. 

She wondered when they could do this again.


End file.
